


In the Dark of Pre-Dawn (and the Light of the Moon)

by orphan_account



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2013 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Bottoming from the Top, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wakes up in the middle of the night because Merlin wants to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark of Pre-Dawn (and the Light of the Moon)

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 6: Light & Dark

When Arthur woke up it was still dark outside. He turned his head to look at the clock and saw it had just passed four in the morning. Then he felt the reason for his sudden awakening.

Merlin’s hand was inside his pants and stroking his cock to a thick hardness. His pretty little fingers were like sparkling alabaster in the moonlight that shone in through the window.

Arthur grunted drowsily. Merlin glanced up at him and saw he was awake. He had that naughty glint in his eye that he always got when he wanted to play.

“Merlin,” Arthur said gently, like he might hurt Merlin’s feelings if he spoke too curtly. “What are you doing?”

Merlin looked up with an apologetic expression. “I can’t sleep, Daddy.”

Arthur sighed and stroked Merlin’s hair. “Daddy has to—“ Arthur gasped as Merlin thumbed the slit. “—go to work in the morning.”

Merlin’s eyes were large blue spheres and his lips pouted as he licked a thin stripe up Arthur’s cock. “Please?”

Arthur shuddered as a shiver of pleasure rolled down his spine and added to the tension in his groin. He swallowed and nodded. “Alright, but just this once.”

Merlin perked up instantly with a wide smile and set straight to mouthing the hard length in his hand. Arthur let his head fall back to the pillow and just bask in the pleasure of Merlin’s mouth. Already falling back asleep, Arthur thought he could remain in this blissful haze forever, half-aware, honey-limbed, and deeply satisfied. Merlin’s hungry sounds of appreciation were like a lullaby.

“Daddy?”

Arthur blinked his eyes open and stared bleary-eyed down his body to where Merlin lay between his thighs. “Yes, Merlin?”

“I…I’ll be tired faster if you fuck me.”

Arthur rubbed his eyes and sighed. “Merlin, I don’t have the patience or the concentration right now to—“

“No, no!” Merlin stopped Arthur from going any further with frantic waves of his hands. “I haven’t been able to get to sleep the past few nights, so I…” Merlin lowered his eyes and hesitated to continue with a blush.

“ _Merlin_ ,” Arthur said disapprovingly. “Did you go to bed with a plug in your arse tonight?”

Merlin bit his lip and nodded, still not looking up.

“Alright,” Arthur exhaled. “Get a condom from the drawer then.”

Merlin’s pout deepened.

“Now what is it?”

Merlin traced idle patterns on Arthur’s thigh with the tip of his finger. “I want to feel you, Daddy.”

Arthur’s heart skipped. They’d only fucked bare once and that was when they were both so pissed they simply forgot. Even then, it was Merlin who had fucked Arthur that night. Not once did Arthur have the wonderful privilege of coming inside his boyfriend. Now Merlin was asking for it like it was his guilty pleasure.

Arthur nodded vigorously and Merlin’s face lit up again. He raised up into a kneeling position and quickly straddled Arthur’s prone body. He reached behind him and pulled out the plug, gasping when it brushed against his prostate. Arthur was just awake enough to remember they ought to use lube but with another glance down at his cock he saw it already shining in the moonlight. Ah, that’s right. Merlin already got him nice and wet with his mouth.

Merlin’s slender fingers were spread wide on Arthur’s chest as he sank down onto his cock. Merlin whimpered with the stretch. Arthur was much larger than the plug. He rubbed Merlin’s thighs soothingly.

And then Arthur was there, buried balls-deep in Merlin with no layer in between. He was wide awake now, though his body was still heavy with sleep. He gave an experimental thrust and Merlin inhaled sharply. That seemed to be all the encouragement Merlin needed because then he took over, lifting and lowering himself in slow, smooth motions.

He seemed wrecked already, eyes shut and voice hoarse with lust. “Oh Daddy you feel so good,” he moaned.

“Yeah, yeah,” Arthur panted, his hands tightening around Merlin’s bouncing hips. “Faster, Merlin. Daddy wants to come so hard for you tonight.”

Merlin sped up, clenching his arse around Arthur’s cock and sliding down with enough force to make the mattress dip beneath their combined weight. His hard cock slapped a steady rhythm against Arthur’s belly on each downward repetition.

Arthur could tell Merlin was close when his fingernails began digging into his chest. He took one hand from where it was anchored on Merlin’s arse and wrapped strong fingers around Merlin’s cock, stroking just as brutally fast as Merlin rode him.

Merlin cried out in pleasure. “Oh, yes Daddy, _yes_!” Within the next few strokes he was coming over Arthur’s hand onto his stomach.

It was their coupling shadows on the wall that pushed Arthur over the edge. From the front, Merlin’s body was beautiful, a pale work of art on display for Arthur alone. His profile on the wall was mesmerising. With his head thrown back, his Adam’s apple was clearly defined and his parted lips were a tantalising invitation. The angle of the light coming in through the window stretched his shadow so that he looked some sort of mythical, ethereal creature. And he belonged completely to Arthur.

“Ah, ah, Merlin,” Arthur gasped as his body tensed and he erupted inside of Merlin.

“Mm, yeah, fill me up Daddy,” Merlin urged with a slow roll of his hips. Arthur was sure it was Merlin’s words alone that wrung another pulse of come out of him.

When Arthur’s muscles relaxed and Merlin was satisfied Arthur had finished, he raised off and reached for a towel on the side of the bed. Arthur felt his eyelids drooping as Merlin wiped their bodies clean.

“I love you, Arthur,” Merlin whispered against Arthur’s lips just as Arthur was drifting asleep.

“Mmph,” Arthur grunted tiredly. “Just remember that tomorrow’s my turn.”


End file.
